Respiratory airway therapies ere recognized medical treatments that enhance breathing by delivering breathing gas to the respiratory tract of patients. Respiratory devices such as humidifier/ventilator systems, however, include parts that may be at risk of contamination due to contact with water or water vapor. While disinfection protocols have been developed to minimize and control bacterial growth, there remains a need for an improved apparatus for respiratory tract therapy that can be used in various settings including clinical and hospital settings that reduces the risk of bacterial contamination. There also remains a need for improved methods of respiratory airway therapy.